battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezz Leaves Camp
"Tezz Leaves Camp" is a Season 2 thread written November 24, 2014. Summary Full Text 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'Gods, today has just… Well it’s killed me. How can I face Clover, after what I did? I ruined the only home I’ve had in years, all because I thought I had myself under control. Tezzeret slid down the wall of the hall, and came to a rest sitting on his the balls of his feet. He set his staff underneath him and leaned his head against the wall behind him before closing his eyes. I just need to rest… He would have rested, until he heard footsteps approaching the room. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'His eyes opened just in time to see Stonegit standing over him. The boy reached down calmly, firmly taking his hand and pressing his thumb into the back of it. There was a burning sensation. Stonegit let go as Tezz instinctively pulled back, and the man watched as a quarter sized sigil carved itself into his hand. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Wh…Stonegit? Ah! …I guess I deserve whatever this is." Tezz turned his hand over and examined the marks forming and settling. He sighed deeply before standing to face Stonegit. "Well? What’s the purpose of this?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I want to help you… truly." Stonegit said. "But I don’t have the time now…and I have a very specific job. You need to leave Tezz, go somewhere safe, and when I secure things here you can come back." he held up a finger. "Come back before that. Under control or not. I will activate that mark…and you’ll burn to a crisp." 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Alright, I trust you, but I’m going to say good-bye to Clover and Tree before I leave. One of them will know where I am while I’m gone, so I don’t have to guess wrong on when the right time to come back is." Tezz gave a half-hearted smile to Stonegit. "Thank-you… Stonegit." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I suppose," the bodyguard said quietly. "I have one more stop to make…good luck Tezz and be swift." 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezz turned back to the room behind him. Well, Tree first. He steps back through the doorway. “Treepelt.” He made sure she turned to look. “I’m leaving, though not entirely of my choice. When the time comes, I’ll be at the place you told me not to go to… in the Northeast. Don’t let anyone come looking for me unless Stonegit tells you to, he can explain more.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Tree’s mouth opened and then closed, seeing how set he was on leaving. Her eyes dropped down to his hand, which was seared with some kind of mark, then she looked back up at him. "If that’s what you need to do. I hope you find what you’re looking for. But, Tezz…just promise me…" She leaned towards him somewhat, and lowered her voice. "Don’t touch the water." 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Don’t touch the..? Alright, I trust you Tree, goodbye… for the time being." He left the room a last time before heading to his room, just to check for Clover. Empty He moved on to the great hall to grab some food for his stay. He didn’t want to catch everything himself. Still no Clover… He checked around outside in the falling dusk and saw three figures in the snow. Kiri, Melira, and …Clover… He drew in a breath to give himself courage before stepping outside into the brisk night air. He approached the triad cautiously, his footsteps crunching in the snow as he walked… 'Clover Rose: '''Clover hears the snow crunching behind them and she turns. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but Tezz definitely wasn’t it. “I … I thought you left.” She murmurs, her tail’s faint twitching the only sign of her annoyance. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I.. I did.. I went for a walk to… sort things out. I’m not used to staying in one place… So I needed it, before I could bring myself to talk to you. But, out there… I found Vox… He, uh… He almost died… in my arms. I brought him back here and I’ve been keeping him alive with the healers… When I was able to leave, and before I could come talk to you… Stonegit found me. He told me to stay away for a while, or else I would die." Tezz recounted the events of the day, awkwardly playing with his staff. He couldn’t bear to look Clover in the eyes as he spoke, noting the sling her arm rested in. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover frowns, as she hears what Stonegit had told Tezz. Although it made perfect sense, she found she wasn’t terribly happy about it. “Tezz… You’ve been fine up until today. It isn’t just wanderlust that forced you to leave earlier.” She sighs deeply, gingerly touching her right shoulder with her left hand, eyeing Tezz’s staff with a vague sense of worry. '''Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezzeret took a deep breath before stepping closer and gently touching her hand. “This is the first real connection to people I’ve had in seven years Clover, I’ve been so scared of… what happened today… I lived in solitude. It’s entirely my fault, I thought I had it under control and I didn’t. I just came here to say…” Tears welled up in his eyes as he summoned the courage to speak. “To say goodbye… and I’m so sorry for convincing you to trust in me…” 'Clover Rose: 'Clover is torn between anger and sadness. She bites her lip, trying to find the words she needs. “Tezz … It was an accident. They happen. And, well, I don’t think this would happen again. You hit your head and your … Other half … Reacted.” She is unsure that this is what happened, but the words feel right. She laces their fingers together, squeezing his hand gently. “I’m going to miss you.” She wishes she could tell him that she still trusts him, but that’s not the case. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"I’ll miss you too Clover." Tezzeret managed to choke that out between his tears. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before kneeling down to Melira. “You be good for her… Promise me that little girl. Dad’ll miss you.” He kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her hair while wearing a smile trying to mask his heartbreak. Melira ran forward and hugged him tight. He had to fight himself to let her go. All before standing and facing the third member. “Kiri… watch them for me…” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri nodded, biting back the hard feeling in her throat. She understood Stonegit’s reasons, and she knew the other being within Tezz needed ot be controlled, but… she still couldn’t accept what was essentially a leash. "I will," she speaks. "But Tezz…" She takes a breath and smiles. “Don’t forget. There are people here who care about you. They’re waiting for you.” She motions to Clover and Melira. “And they will have your back, no matter what. So don’t do anything too reckless… and don’t forget who you are. Remember, in there.” She gives a playful smile and points her finger at his heart. "We’ll be here. Don’t get into too much trouble. Maybe you’ll have amazing adventures. Who knows," she shrugs. "Our spirits are still with you, regardless. May Odin’s Grace light your path, Tezzeret. And… next time I see you… "Let’s go witch hunting." She grins and punches his arm. “This ain’t the end. I’ll see you later.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Thor damn it Kiri… You’re right…" He suffered through bringing a smile to his face. "I… I’d better get going." Tezzeret grabbed hold of his staff before turning. Not three steps away he turned his head. “I love you Clover.” He turned his back on the only family he’d had in those seven long years alone. Tezzeret walked into the falling night… alone again… unsure when, or if, he’d ever be able to see them again. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Treepelt Category:Clover Rose Category:Toshioka Kiri